vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pewdiepie (Legend of the Brofist)
Summary Pewdiepie, at the time the most subscribed Youtuber, was simply relaxing at home one day, filming his next video. After discovering his video received no views, his home was invaded by the evil barrels, who had previously captured every last one of Pewds' fans in search of the power of the Legendary Brofist. With his pugs by his side, Pewdiepie set off to unite with friends and rescue his subscribers from King Barrel, the journey to come filled with many strange foes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Likely 9-A with Stephano Sword, At least 9-A with Attacks, At least 9-A with Mini Plane, High 7-C with the Legendary Brofist Name: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, Pewdiepie Origin: Pewdiepie: Legend of the Brofist Gender: Male Age: 26 at the time of the game's release Classification: Human, Youtuber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cold Resistance (Could survive in the Arctic and in space without protection), limited Poison Resistance (Is immune to the effects of Edgar Fart but still takes damage to other poison-esque attacks, such as the gas released by Fartcans), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Teleportation with UFO app, Poison Manipulation with Edgar Fart, Summoning, Time Manipulation with Time Warp, Healing with Dr. Crab Healing, Transformation (Can turn into a duck), Invulnerability and limited Gliding with Power Duck, limited Gliding with Cupid skin Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Scales to those who can harm him), Likely Small Building level with Stephano Sword, At least Small Building level with Attacks (Can destroy higher-tier enemies that are otherwise unharmed by Pewdiepie, such as Little Flower, smaller Flying Saucers, and Snowballer), At least Small Building level with Mini Plane (Can damage General Barrel's tank), Large Town level with the Legendary Brofist (It was calculated to exert this much energy) Speed: FTL reactions (Can dodge lasers), Likely Supersonic movement speed with Mini Plane (Can almost keep up with rockets) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Easily lifted his entire subscriber count (roughly 39,400,000 at the time) with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, Likely Small Building Class with Stephano Sword, At least Wall Class with Attacks, At least Small Building Class with Mini Plane, Large Town Class with the Legendary Brofist Durability: At least Small Building level (Can survive large explosives and meteors), likely much higher (Can survive blows from the Barrel King, while he was "containing" a fair number of subscribers), At least Small Building level with Mini Plane (Can survive shots from General Barrel's tank) Stamina: Extremely high (Never shows signs of tiring throughout his journey) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with sword. Tens of meters with Stephano on a rope. Several meters to tens of meters with abilities. Tens of meters with Legendary Brofist Standard Equipment: His feet, Mini Plane and Minier Planes for Edgar and Maya, Stephano on a rope, Attack and Defense abilities, Sword (exclusive to Stephano skin), Angel Wings (exclusive to Cupid skin) Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: The Mini Planes disappear in no plane zones, The Legendary Brofist seems to require some of his fans being present, though how many are necessary is unknown Feats: *Escaped the barrel invasion of his home *Escaped General Barrel *United with Markiplier *Defeated General Barrel *Rescued Shannon *United with CinnamonToastKen *Defeated Generoll Barrel with the assistance of CinnamonToastKen *Rescued Jacksepticeye *Defeated FalconLover *Downloaded an app to call a UFO *United with Cryaotic *Defeated King Barrel with the Legendary Brofist and rescued his fans *Found all 50 patches and unleashed the Duck Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Edgar and Maya **Pewdiepie's beloved pugs **Are as strong as Pewdiepie, but will always die in one hit. **Will sacrifice themselves to protect Pewdiepie from one lethal blow each *UFOGO **An app given to Pewds by FalconLover **By activating the app, calls upon a UFO, teleporting Pewdiepie into the UFO's computer *Brofist **The most iconic action of Pewdiepie. He can liberate all the energy accumulated in his fist. This epic move wipes all evil around him instantly. *Edgar Fart **Let Edgar loose in this devastating attack! Pug farts are inoffensive to Pewdiepie but deadly to his enemies *Stephano's Scimitars **Surround yourself with Stephano's Powerful scimitars and slice your enemies! Stephano not included. *Time Warp **You might not be able to go back in time but this clock can slow everything down for a while *Dr. Crab Healing **Doctor Crab shows you his medicine skills and heals 3 hearts. Hey, don't laugh! HE'S A REAL DOCTOR. *Power Duck **You turn into an invincible duck! As the prophecy mentions, invincible ducks can't fly but they can glide a little. *The Legendary Brofist **Pewdiepie, with the power of his heart and fans, delivers a giant, devastating, magical Brofist Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Pewdiepie: Legend of the Brofist Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7